


A Mother's Love

by dripping_moonlight



Series: bfu au (name pending) [1]
Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hylia's a lil bitch pt 2, cw for bones breaking, part of the bfu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripping_moonlight/pseuds/dripping_moonlight
Summary: She was sick of this war. She'd end it tonight, regardless of the cost.
Series: bfu au (name pending) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690156
Kudos: 11





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an au orginally based on bfu but that went off the deep end.

Her movement was silent against the dew-wet blades of grass. The ends of her skirt grew heavy with the residual water, but the added weight was insignificant to her.

He had thought himself clever, but nothing was sacred to her. The pale trunks of birch did their best to hide the equally pale fabrics strung into a makeshift tent. The branches, though, were wanting, the boney limbs stretching out from their skeletal host as effective as a lamp a child would hide behind during hide and seek.

It took little effort to find him. He had left his sword outside. Nearly half his size, probably just as heavy, darker than anything else on her realm, but reflective of the bright moonlight which covered the realm at this hour. She smirked. He was finally tiring, becoming reckless, letting himself open and vulnerable as he was now.

She could take it. Bring the heavy claymore back with her, smelt it down, make two swords for her troops out of it. But that would only be a temporary solution. He'd find another one--or He'd give him one--and they'd be right back here again.

A soft snore came from the tent, then the shuffling of fabrics. She brought her right hand up, the instrument being held in it as well. She'd end the war tonight.

She moved again, unclasping the 'roof' of the tent from the supporting branch, and letting it fall gently to the ground. The boy stirred, shivering from the sudden loss of warmth. He curled into himself, tucking his legs and arms under his torso, leaving his back to face the atmosphere.

The wings were beautiful still, soft feathers falling neatly in layers. She frowned when the cloud above moved out of the way, letting the light hit him full on. The once pure white feathers were contaminated by patches of grey and black--the new feathers slick and slim, a stark contrast from the fluffy, almost dawn-like white ones. How ungrateful. She had made him perfect, a creature worthy of adoration, but he had thrown it away. He disgusted her.

She reached out for a wing, her hand as soft as a mother's touch, coaxing it to spread out. She took the contraption from her other hand, clasping the two fasteners on each side of the joint. The boy stirred and she stopped, but he did not wake, so she continued. She pulled the trigger.

The cracking was distracting.  _ Pop. Snap. _ The contraption pulled open, taking feathers with it. And it kept going. And going. Past the natural bend of the wing's joint. Past the point of discomfort. Past the point of no return.

It was twisted, backwards, bent the wrong way. Feathers fell to cover the floor underneath them as they were ripped from their spot.

And he woke. His eyes wide open, mouth agape in silent scream. He snapped around, cheeks wet with tears, pain-filled animalistic grunts contaminating the sounds of nature. She stood placidly, smiling. He reached for the sword, but it was too heavy for him now. As were his arms, and his eyelids, and his body. He went down--asleep, again, though peacefully not.

She turned around, making her way back to her own comfortable bed. She made no noise in her retreat, the footsteps of a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hylia's still a goddess. Warriors is an angel and her son. "He" is Demise. 
> 
> This is super short, but it's an in between while I post the actual story for this au :))


End file.
